parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleu in Wonderland
Aleu in Wonderland is an Experimental Parody with the basic idea of how it would work by Unknown Tale (mostly known for his work with his ongoing Fractured Light Book Series and work within the Brony Community). The parody takes a few adaptations and melds them together to create a special version of the original Lewis Carroll work. The first known idea for the parody can be traced back to January 10th, 2019. Although Unknown has created the idea of the Episode in Balto: Legendary Wolf , The Rabbit's Game, the parody has no correlation to the episode. Keep in mind, nothing on this page is considered Final as the overall idea was made by Unknown Tale, but can be collaborated on by various other people within this community. Basic Logistics This parody is considered an Experimental Parody due to the idea consisting of the following. The story would be based around two or more adaptations, feature original animation (and Rendered Green/Blue Screens of Characters), and have original voice acting, unless the original audio tracks of the adaptations fit better to the story. The adaptations used are explained below. What it's Parodizing Aleu in Wonderland mostly uses two versions of the Alice in Wonderland story: The Walt Disney Adaptation and the George Bloom Adaptation. The Walt Disney Adaptation is the one most people are familiar with and came out in 1951, but the George Bloom Adaptation is more commonly referred to as Alice in Wonderland (1995). That adaptation was animated by Jetlag Productions and was produced by Good Times Entertainment, later by GT Media in 2007. The adaptation featured a cast including Pinkie Pie as the Bird in the Tree (Andrea Libman) and Trixie Lulamoon as one of the Vocalists for one of the 3 songs in the film (Kathleen Barr) as well as legendary voice actor, Scott McNeil (Unknown Character, presumably the Cheshire Cat). A bit of the Burbank Films/Australia 1988 Adaptation is used for one scene (explained later). Current Cast While Unknown Tale has created the idea, the cast is NOT considered Final and can be changed to a more fitting one if need be. *'Aleu' (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Alice Liddell *'Balto' as an Extra (follows Aleu in her adventure) *'Jenna' (Balto Trilogy) as Alice's Sister *'Rabbit' (Winnie the Pooh) as White Rabbit *'Jerry Mouse' (Tom and Jerry Series) as The White Mouse** *'Basil' (The Great Mouse Detective) as Pat** *'Meowth/Nyarth' (Pokemon Series) as Bill The Lizard *'Muru' (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as The Caterpillar *'Pinkie Pie' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Bird in the Tree* *'Tod' (The Fox and The Hound) as Cheshire Cat/Cheshire Puss *'Scooby Dum' (The Scooby Doo Show) as the Mad Hatter *'Scooby Doo' as the March Hare *'Scrappy Doo' (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as the Dormouse *'Star, Nikki, and Kaltag' (Balto) as the Card Painters *'Kodi' (Balto III: Wings of Change) as an Extra (Lookout for the Card Painters, doesn't get in trouble) *'Shenzi' (The Lion King) as the Queen of Hearts *'Banzai' (The Lion King) as the King of Hearts *'Chip' (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) as Tweedle Dee *'Dale' (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) as Tweedle Dum Characters with a * indicate a Voice Actor Reference or a similar Voice Actor. Characters with a ** are characters from the Jetlag Version of the film and not the Disney Version. Scene Index This index contains all the scene names. Some scenes will be given a transcript for help with visualizing certain parts via another page on this wiki. *Scene 1: Down the Rabbit Hole *Scene 2: A Sizeable Dillemna/Behind the Curtain *Scene 3: The Sea of Tears/"Caucus Race" *Scene 4: Aleu Gets Stuck *Scene 5: Aleu meets the Caterpillar/The Bird in the Tree *Scene 6: Pig and Pepper/"Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy" *Scene 7: "'Twas Brillig"/The Cheshire Cat Appears *Scene 8: A Mad Tea Party/"A Very Merry Unbirthday" *Scene 9: "M is for Me"/Who's Got the Time? *Scene 10: Back in the Hall of Doors/"Painting the Roses Red" *Scene 11: March of the Cards *Scene 12: Let the Games Begin! (March of the Cards Part 2) *Scene 13: The Cheshire Cat Stirs Up Trouble* *Scene 14: We're Not Waxworks/"How Do You Do" *Scene 15: "The Walrus and The Carpenter"/Who Stole the Tarts?* *Scene 16: The Trial/"A Very Merry Unbirthday (Part 2)"/Aleu's Evidence *Scene 17: The Chase/Wake Up, Aleu! Scenes with a * on them indicate cross-referencing between the 1951 Adaptation and the Hallmark 1999 Adaptation. Scene Trivia *Though not referenced in the Scenes, "A World of My Own" and the Soundtrack Version of "We'll Smoke the Bligher Out" are sung in the film. *The Doorknob from the Disney Adaptation and The Garden of Talking Flowers (Currently) don't make an appearance in this adaptation. *1 of the 3 songs from the 1995 Adaptation make appearances (Currently). *Scene 1 of Aleu in Wonderland has a modified Rabbit Hole sequence due to a lack of falling animations for Aleu and Balto respectively. This Rabbit Hole has the characters, after the slight fall, to walk through the hole. It is unknown though if the hole will generate a creepy/dark vibe. *The scenes with the Tweedles is moved closer to the end like in the Hallmark 1999 Adaptation, but before the "Old Father William" song can be performed it jumps back to the 1995 Adaptation and the 1951 Adaptation after the Opening Statement in the Trial. *The dialogue in Scene 4 is mostly based on the Disney Adaptaion, though variations of it appear, including the Rabbit being okay with burning the house down and singing lead on "We'll Smoke the Blighter Out." *Meowth's Blast Off Gag in this Parody is Aleu sneezing him out of the Rabbit's House when the dust tickles her nose while she was stuck. He doesn't fly very far as he falls into a nearby bush. *There was a masking test which replaced scenes that featured Alice speaking or appearing on-screen in Scene 4 with Aleu. It focused on the Disney Version during the test. (Screencaps of it in the Gallery) *Aleu's growth in Scene 5 is based on the Disney Adaptation while the dialogue is based on the 1995 Adaptation. *Pig and Pepper does not exist in either the Disney nor Jetlag versions of the story. The 1988 adaptation dialogue is used for the bare bones of the scene. Similarly, Speak Roughly To Your Little Boy only exists in certain adaptations, but a modified version of the original Disney Cover from 1946 will be used. *The dialogue in Scene 7 mixes the Disney and Jetlag versions of the script together, while also using a Secret Line from the Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland Soundtrack CD. *There is no Tulgey Wood scene in this version at this time. If there was, the deleted song "Beware the Jabberwock" would be sung as well as the rediscovered "I'm Odd." *When one of the Card Painters suddenly spouts out, "It was Shi (Shi being Japanese 4)" before the famous "Off with their heads" line would be said, Kodi replies back "Don't drag me into your own mess" as a reference to the original book (as it was 7, 5, and 2 while the Disney Cartoon changes 7 and 5 to an Ace and a 3). *When the Cheshire Cat stirs up trouble, the Queen blames the Cat which leads to the talk between the King, Queen, and Executioner in the 1995 Adaptation. *Not a single 'Puppy Power' joke from Scrappy Doo is dropped. *The first half of Scene 14's title references the Original Soundtrack Song Title of when the Tweedles were introduced. *Scene 15 was edited to be funnier than the original "Walrus and the Carpenter" short from the 1951 adaptation. *The Trial is based on the Disney Version dialogue wise, but the defendant is the Knave for stealing the Queen's Tarts. *Scene 16 omits any mention of her (referring to Aleu as if she were the defendant) with his and him instead. *Tod actually makes an appearance in the real world and befriends Balto and the gang near the end, as if their meeting was destined. (This will not affect other people's canons or official canon in any way.) *Because the Jetlag film is shorter than the Disney film, this parody was originally going to have 10 parts instead of 17. *The films being parodied and one of the character sources, Balto II: Wolf Quest, are known for being fast-paced films. The Disney Adaptation clocks out at 76 minutes, similar to of B2WQ, and the George Bloom Adaptation is 44 minutes long in comparison, unlike the 2 hour Hallmark 1999 Adaptation. Cast Imagery Because somebody's going to do it if I don't, images of the final cast are displayed here, including possible Title Cards. Masking Test Images are also included for fun. Balto II - Aleu (Icon).png|Aleu's Original Look in her film Balto 2.jpg|Balto plays as an extra in this parody, following Aleu on her Wonderland journey. Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna will play the role of Alice's Sister, despite being Aleu's mother canonically. Rabbit winnie the pooh.jpg|Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh will play the White Rabbit. JerryMouse.jpg|Jerry plays the role of the White Mouse, a character exclusive to the George Bloom Adaptation. Basil-0.jpg|Basil from the Great Mouse Detective plays as Pat, one of the characters not present in the Disney Adaptation. No20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth plays the role of Bill the Lizard, having one of the lowest dialogue amounts in the parody. Muru.jpg|Muru plays the role of the Caterpillar in this parody. Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png|Pinkie Pie plays as the Bird in the Tree, an actor's reference from the Original Film. Tod01.png|Tod will play as the Cheshire Cat in this parody. Scooby-dum4.png|Scooby Dum from The Scooby Doo Show plays the Mad Hatter. Kinda fitting since he wears a cap, huh? :P Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo will be the March Hare. (Or is it March Dog in this case? Meh...) Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|''"I swear if you're gonna make me say my old catchphrase during production, I'm gonna call my lawyer."'' ~Scrappy before recording Scene 8 The Gang (Balto).jpg|The trio of Nikki, Star, and Kaltag from the 1st Balto film play as the Card Painters. Kodi-0.png|Kodiak (Kodi) plays an Extra to help keep the Card Painters safe. Don't worry, he's not getting any part of the mess. Shenzi 2.jpg|Because somebody's going to point it out if I don't, Shenzi from The Lion King ANIMATION will be playing The Queen of Hearts. Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai is the King of Hearts in this adaptation, and no, I'm not shipping ANYONE in this. Balto II - Aleu (Growing).png|Scene 4 Masking Test Screencap. Balto II - Aleu Visiting Wonderland.JPG|Another screenshot of the Masking Test, this made use of the MAGIX program's ability to zoom in and pan videos to focus on certain areas. Aleu Sneezing (Masking).png|A 3rd Screencap from the masking test using MAGIX's reverse video feature to make it look like Aleu's sneezing. Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Ideas from Unknown Tale Category:Jetlag Animation Parodies Category:Multi-Crossovers